


Lush

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: To put things simply... Jinhwan wasn’t from here.





	Lush

To put things simply, Jinhwan wasn’t from here.

That was, to say that he was not from this realm. Not human. He was an angel masquerading as one, here on Earth to collect data on humans.

His mission had started around a month ago. Heaven, and the angels within it, were going through a massive overhaul- a rebranding, if you will. The old Head Angel had recently stepped down and a younger, more progressive angel- Hanbin was his name- had been appointed in their place. The new Head had declared that Heaven was ‘out of touch’ with human life on Earth and stressed that this was an issue that needed to be rectified immediately.

“We cannot tell who to let into Heaven if we are unaware of what is considered right and wrong in the 21st century.” Hanbin declared at his inauguration speech. “For example, how do we quantify intellectual property theft and environmental pollution? How do we judge a performative Christian who forces conservative ideologies on others, in the case of Donald Trump?”

Someone in the crowd immediately raised their hand.

“Quick question!” The angel asked. Jinhwan recognized him as Junhoe. “What’s Donald Trump?”

Hanbin’s lips pressed into a thin line.

“Exactly.” He sighed. “We have become complacent. It has been approximately five hundred years since our kind have last visited the human realm, and I won’t let it go on for any longer. Starting tomorrow, I’m sending out teams to do recon missions on Earth to report back to Heaven.”

Jinhwan was one of the first angels to volunteer for the mission. He’d been alive for almost a millennium up here in Heaven, but felt that he had almost nothing to show for it. He was what they called a Show Angel: his function was to basically have a good time and ensure that the rest of Heaven’s population did too. A certain ambience was expected up here, and Jinhwan delivered it: he sang, danced, laughed and drank, day in and day out.

One thousand years later, Jinhwan had decidedly grown tired of his merry-making duties. He wanted a (drastic) change of scenery, and Hanbin’s initiative presented just that.

It had been approximately four weeks now since his arrival in the human realm, and he honestly never wanted to leave. Heaven was beautiful, and it was certainly home; but it was missing a certain chaotic delivery boy. 

**

Bobby rapped along to a Travis Scott song as he drove his father’s flower shop van through downtown Fairfax. It was the third week of his summer job while on college break and he had a whole variety of blooms to gift to the shop today; lilies, roses, orchids, peonies: the works. He was especially excited to have gotten ahold of some hydrangeas this time, because Jinhwan seemed to really love those.

_ Jinhwan _ . The petite male had been on Bobby’s mind for the better part of the last two weeks, in the form of a massive crush. He was an apprentice florist that his father had hired and though he was pretty good at his job, he was honestly a bit of an oddball. Bobby was a friendly guy and had thus tried to make conversation with him on a number of occasions, but it seemed that Jinhwan had little to no knowledge of pop culture: Bobby’s usual go-to topic. Jinhwan hadn’t heard of the Beatles. Or like, _ Britney Spears _. Not even BTS. Bobby secretly thought that the boy may have grown up Amish.

Despite his lack of cultural references, Jinhwan was still one of the nicest people that Bobby had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He always had a kind word and sincere compliment for everyone he came into contact with, was helpful to a fault, and practically lit up the whole space with his smile and laughter. His face was far prettier than any of the blossoms sold at the shop. Jinhwan was also appreciative of the R&B music Bobby played in the shop sometimes, so they were clearly meant to be together… or at least make out.

“You brought hydrangeas!” Jinhwan exclaimed, clapping his hands in joy as Bobby burst into the store. The younger couldn’t help but grin back, happy to be the reason behind the apprentice florist’s smile.

“I did.” He said casually while setting them down, as if he hadn’t just spent the past forty minutes scouring the markets for those flowers in particular. “We got ‘em in pink and purple this time.”

“They’re so beautiful.” Jinhwan murmured while examining the delicate little blooms, mind already full with ideas for bouquets he wanted to make today.

_ Yes you are _, Bobby wanted to say, but he settled for nodding and trying not to trip over his own two feet while bringing in the roses next.

Bobby huffed, finally setting what felt like the hundredth box of flowers down on the floor, but in reality was probably the thirtieth. Either way, it was still a lot of boxes to be moving in the stifling July heat. Sweat trickled down from his brow and he clumsily wiped at it with the back of his hand, shuffling to stand directly in front of the shop’s air conditioning as a reward.

“God, it’s not even noon yet and I need a shower.”

Jinhwan perked his head up from his flower sorting: at the mention of his overall Superior, but also at the new word he had just heard.

“Shower?” Jinhwan asked, cocking his head to the side. Bobby wanted to spontaneously combust at how precious he was.

“Yeah. I’m beat.”

“Do I... um, also need one?”

“What, do you want me to like smell you or something?” Bobby laughed. He was joking. _ Obviously _ joking, or so he’d thought.

“Yes.” Jinhwan nodded enthusiastically. He’d realised early on that saying yes invited an opportunity to learn, and that was what he was here to do. Also, he quite liked Bobby’s proximity. Liked it very much. 

Bobby looked at him funny for two seconds before realizing that his fellow employee was actually being serious. Still, he didn’t want to embarrass Jinhwan (or pass up on the opportunity). So he shrugged, trying to ignore how his heart rate had picked up significantly, and tentatively made his way over. He bent down the slightest bit and took a whiff of the older’s shoulder.

“Do I need a shower too?” Jinhwan reiterated his question, almost comically sincere. Bobby pulled back with a jerk, shaking his head. Jinhwan noted that his face looked a little redder than usual, but also felt that the same might be true of his.

“Nah, you smell great. Kinda like... peaches, or something.” Bobby said, staring at the ground, because this whole thing had gotten very awkward very fast. _ Who goes up to someone and just sniffs them like that? Even if they ask first? _

“I see. Thank you for letting me know!” Jinhwan thanked him, seemingly unaware of the younger’s little meltdown as he went back to his flower arrangement.

Bobby blinked at him a couple of times, wondering what the fuck had just happened. Sometimes he wished that his dad was in the shop more often to witness little interactions like these and validate the fact that he wasn’t dreaming- Jinhwan really was just a beautiful little weirdo.

*

Jinhwan loved living in the human realm. There was so much to do, see and discover; nothing was set to a rigorous routine like it was in Heaven, so many things were left to chance. As he was walking back to his apartment from work, a salesperson holding flyers on the sidewalk approached him with a winning smile.

“Lush Cosmetics is having a sale right now!” She announced cheerily, pointing to the store behind her. “We have 20% off store-wide!”

“That sounds like a great deal!” Jinhwan replied with a smile, accepting the flyer. “Especially if the products are normally sold at full price.”

The salesperson eyed him for a second before deciding that he was attempting a joke.

“You’re absolutely right!” She laughed. “Promise you’ll check it out?”

“I promise!” Was the enthusiastic reply.

Lush Cosmetics, as it turned out, was an entire cacophony of colors and smells; everything going straight to Jinhwan’s head and making him feel slightly off-kilter. In a good way.

He wandered around the large shop, inspecting everything and reading the instructions thoroughly to get familiarized with the products, noting that most of them were to be used within the bathroom area of his apartment. He finally got to a section labelled ‘shower gels’.

_Shower! _he thought excitedly, recalling his conversation with Bobby from earlier today. He excitedly grabbed a pretty pink bottle and checked the scent; delighted in finding that it was to his liking, he turned the bottle around to read directions on how to use it. What he saw had him furrowing his brows for a second, instructions decidedly a little vague:

**HOW TO USE:**

**If you ** ** _really_ ** ** don’t know, then why not invite someone you ** ** _really_ ** ** like into the shower with you to demonstrate?**

Jinhwan beamed upon finishing the text. He had the perfect person in mind.

**

Bobby was really, really fucking nervous. Jinhwan had invited him over to his place this Sunday afternoon, which was great- Bobby had wanted to ask Jinhwan on a date from the second they met each other, he just hadn’t worked up the guts yet- but he had no idea what the occasion was. It was the first time they’d be seeing each other outside work. Was it a date? A platonic hangout? Were they going to watch a movie? Have lunch? Play board games?

He nervously shifted from foot to foot in front of Jinhwan’s apartment door, meddling with the hem of his t-shirt. He’d settled for wearing his favorite jeans and a vintage Supreme shirt- a safe, fashionable choice- but he then realised that Jinhwan probably had no understanding or regard for overhyped streetwear labels, anyway.

Regardless, he had some flowers in hand that he was sure the older would appreciate. He’d gone to the markets extra early today to get some periwinkle blue hydrangeas, a rarity at this time of year. With a deep breath, brought his hand up to the door and knocked.

“Bobby! Hello!” Jinhwan greeted him cheerily a few seconds later, opening the door.

“Hey,” Bobby smiled, giving him the flowers, anxiety slowly ebbing away. This was Jinhwan- the purest, sweetest person he’d ever known. He had nothing to worry about. “These are for you.”

The younger relished the way that Jinhwan’s face lit up.

“Oh, they’re exquisite!” The older gasped, reverently accepting the present. “And they’re blue!” He looked at Bobby like an overjoyed puppy. “You really shouldn’t have.”

Bobby scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“It was nothing.”

Jinhwan let Bobby in before disappearing into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. He returned with them nicely arranged and proudly set them on the dining table.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Jinhwan instructed, waving Bobby to the couch. “Can I get you anything to drink? I have wine, beer, sodas...”

“Beer would be great, thanks.”

Jinhwan nodded and left to do the needful, secretly excited that he was going to have his first taste of beer. Wine was the usual drink of choice where he was from.

Bobby looked around the space as the older left, impressed. It looked to be a moderately sized one-bedroom apartment, spotless and tastefully decorated with some abstract art and potted plants that hung from the ceiling and lined the large windows. Bobby noted with a smile that Jinhwan was growing begonias and lavender in little pots on the balcony, too.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan took the beers out in the kitchen, hoping nervously that his apartment was fit for human company. He’d bought an interior design magazine the other day and had used his powers to decorate and stock the apartment as deemed necessary. He realised then that he’d never had a place of his own to fuss over like this. Closing the fridge shut, he decided that he liked it.

Jinhwan brought the beers out and set them on the coffee table coasters. He then sat down next to Bobby on the couch, ready to follow his lead on the drinking.

Bobby glanced at the older, trying not to laugh. It was obvious the older hadn’t drunk beer before- not from bottles like this, anyway.

“You, uh, got a bottle opener?” He chuckled.

Jinhwan looked at the beers in alarm.

“Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten to buy one.”

“Don’t stress!” Bobby said, getting to his feet to head to the kitchen. “I’m sure we can find a-”

He was interrupted by the unmistakable sharp fizzing sound of a beer bottle being opened. He watched in shock as the sound returned a second time, for when Jinhwan opened the second bottle._ .. with his bare hands. _

“...How did you do that?” Bobby asked, stunned as he sank back on to the couch.

“I’m stronger than I look.” Jinhwan grinned with a little shrug. “Cheers.”

They ended up just talking for the next half an hour, mostly about Bobby. The younger told Jinhwan all about college, his plans for the future, all his insecurities. It was just so easy to talk to the older and feel validated and heard. Jinhwan had the most calming aura about him, and it it made the younger feel incredibly at ease.

“Well, anyway,” Bobby laughed, finishing up a story about one of his professors that they’d both agreed was an asshole. “That’s enough about me. Go on, tell me about yourself.”

Jinhwan took a steady swig of beer, knowing that he had to be careful with his answer.

“There’s not much to say, really... well. As you can probably tell, I’m not really from here.” He smiled wryly, eyeing the younger. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew he’d made a ton of social blunders over the past few weeks that the other had just been too polite to point out.

Bobby- bless his soul- just shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

“I mean... I may have had a little hunch?”

Jinhwan laughed outright at that.

“You’re too nice.” He chortled, but his face soon grew pensive. “Like I said, I’m not from Virginia. I grew up in a place that was very... controlled. It was beautiful. Perfect, according to some; but I don’t think I was truly happy there. Being here has made me realize that.”

_ Amish for sure _, Bobby thought to himself while he listened. He noticed that the older’s face began to look distressed at the end of his sentence, so he was quick to place his hand on top of Jinhwan’s as a gesture of comfort.

“Hey, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He said gently. “What did you have in mind to do today? It’s still nice out, we could take a walk? Or, there’s a movie theatre right around the block...”

Jinhwan snapped out of his reverie and set his beer down. Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, he reached behind the couch cushions.

“Well, now that you mention it...” He started, gripping the bottle of shower gel and feeling a little nervous. He hoped the younger wouldn’t feel weirded out by what he was going to ask, or worse- offended. “I was actually wondering if you could show me how to use this.”

Bobby looked at what Jinhwan was holding out and his eyes went wide. It was a bottle of Lush shower gel, the kind that his mother often bought that he secretly liked to use himself. Hastily pushing thoughts of his mother out of his mind, he looked from the bottle, to Jinhwan, to the bottle again. _ Am I drunk? _

“You... you want us to shower together?” He asked in disbelief, slowly putting his beer down. Never in these three weeks did he think that older would be the one propositioning him.

“Yes.” Jinhwan bit his lip. Had he misjudged their rapport? As per the bottle’s instructions, Jinhwan really did like Bobby; but did Bobby really like him? “Is... is that alright?”

_ Is that alright? _ Bobby wanted to yell at how goddamn adorable the older was, but he contained himself.

“More than alright.” He finally got out. Emboldened by Jinhwan’s own boldness, he scooted closer to him and gently cupped his face. Jinhwan’s skin was smooth to the touch, the feel almost silky. Slowly, so that the older would have time to back out if he wanted to, Bobby brought their lips together.

Jinhwan had seen a few kisses before, but had never partaken in one. He found himself relaxing into the younger’s touch, eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed the warm press of Bobby’s mouth on his own. But then, Bobby’s lips were moving against his, and he was trying to move back, but it felt all wrong and awkward. He pulled back, an embarrassed flush painting his cheeks.

“I- I am inexperienced, I-”

“We don’t have to-”

“No, I want to!” Jinhwan said in earnest. He didn’t think he’d wanted anything more in his existence. “You just need to show me. Please.”

“Alright.” The younger smiled, pressing a kiss to Jinhwan’s forehead. “Okay. Let’s go slow...”

Bobby leaned in again, and this time it went much smoother. He was gentle with the older, tilting his head and guiding him into a rhythm that they both fell into as they made out, appreciating each other. Not being able to resist, Bobby swiped his tongue into Jinhwan’s mouth and almost moaned at the taste- he tasted of beer and _ sunshine _, if that were even possible. He pulled back to pepper kisses all over the older’s face, earning the prettiest giggles.

“You did good.” Bobby winked, pulling back. “I think you’re a natural.”

“I owe it to your tutelage.” Jinhwan blushed, reaching out for the younger’s hands, wanting to maintain skin contact. Bobby interlaced their fingers, noting just how big his hands were in comparison to the older’s.

“...Would you mind me asking if you’re a virgin?”

Jinhwan’s ears turned a deep red. He knew full-well what Bobby was asking: The Bible was the only book he’d ever read, after all.

“I am.”

Bobby nodded in understanding, bringing their hands up to press a kiss to Jinhwan’s inner wrist.

“Why don’t we go take that shower now?”

Bobby didn’t want to be creepy and make the older feel self-conscious, but he couldn’t help but stare in awe once they’d gotten rid of their clothes in the bathroom and hopped into the cubicle. Jinhwan was so goddamn gorgeous; perfectly proportioned, all soft and smooth. Jinhwan’s facial beauty was mirrored in many other places on his body: from his little moles, to the curve of his thighs, to his cute little butt... he even had a pretty _ cock _.

Jinhwan too, was mesmerized at his first time seeing the naked human form in such close proximity. And what a perfect specimen it was: golden skin over lean muscles in all the right places. Massive waves of arousal coursed through Jinhwan’s being as he gazed, unable to even comprehend what it was that he wanted to do to Bobby.

Bobby noticed the older staring and smirked.

“You can touch, if you want to.”

Jinhwan had a fleeting blasphemous thought- involving the words _ Bobby _ and _ God _\- as his eyes watched the rivulets of water running down the sculpted abs. His fingers reached out, and he gently placed a hand on Bobby’s pecs and started trailing down. When his fingers were just short of his groin, the younger stopped him.

“Not yet.” Bobby teased, picking up the shower gel. “Lemme show you how to use this, hmm?”

He squirted some into his palm and rubbed them together before spreading the fragrant lather along Jinhwan’s chest and arms. The older gladly letting himself be bathed, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Bobby’s hands on him, massaging circular motions into his skin. It felt ridiculously good to be touched by him, and he wanted much more.

The younger was thorough with his cleaning, and by the end of it Jinhwan’s chubby little cock was standing proud. Bobby gave it a few slow strokes, earning a low moan from the older.

“Bobby...” Jinhwan whined when the younger stopped his ministrations.

“Soon.” Bobby promised with a chuckle, kissing his forehead. He turned the shower back on, washing the suds off. As he was just finishing up, Jinhwan reached for the shower gel to return the favour. 

Bobby shuddered at the first few seconds of contact as Jinhwan’s little hands roamed his body, following the same paths as he did earlier. The sexual tension between them was so high, all it took was one second of eye-contact for the older to pounce on him.

Jinhwan pulled him into a fierce kiss, looping his arms around his neck and making their bodies collide as his back hit the wall of the cubicle, enjoying the soapy slide of Bobby against him. It lacked finesse (to be fair, he’d only learned in the last hour) but made up for it in passion. He wanted to taste every inch of the younger’s mouth, and kissed him as if his immortality depended on it.

Bobby gave back as good as he got, pulling back only to press rough kisses up Jinhwan’s neck. The older moaned so prettily, Bobby wished he could save the sound in his head forever. They broke apart, panting, and Bobby quickly turned the water back on to rinse them off.

Once they were completely soap-free, he crowded into Jinhwan’s space, speaking against his lips.

“I wanna try something... If you want me to stop at any point just say so, aite?” Jinhwan nodded and Bobby gave him another kiss. “Alright. Turn around and arch your back for me, baby.”

Jinhwan bit his lip and complied, a deep flush spreading across his chest as he placed his palms on the tiles and arched as ordered. He was one of the most powerful beings in existence, and here he was on Earth, willingly submitting himself to a human… just the thought of Bobby dominating him was making his cock drip.

Bobby drew in a breath as his hands came up to grope the plump flesh of the older’s ass, trying to take in the fact that this was actually happening; that he really had the most beautiful boy in the whole world spread out for him like this. He gave Jinhwan a light spank and delighted in the way his ass jiggled (and the little yelp he got from Jinhwan) before he got to his knees before the pretty picture in front of him.

“You ready, babe?”

“Mhmm- _ aaah!” _

Parting his cheeks, Bobby flattened his tongue and licked a fat stripe from Jinhwan’s balls to his hole, then another, and another; letting him get used to the sensation. The older let out a surprised gasp at first, but soon relaxed and enjoyed the sensation, steadily becoming more and more aroused, keening and whimpering.

Jinhwan let out a particularly breathy moan and Bobby decided to start rimming him in earnest, swirling and dipping his tongue into his hole and bringing a hand up to stroke Jinhwan’s cock.

“I- oh- I- please, Bobby- _ want… _”

The string of incoherent babbling marking Jinhwan’s undoing was music to Bobby’s ears. He ate Jinhwan out for a good while longer until his legs were visibly shaking, and the boy was pressing back into his face for more friction. When it seemed like Jinhwan was going to cum, Bobby decided that was probably enough assplay for his first time. Without warning, he stood up and pulled the older up with him, spinning him around before he got down on his knees again.

“Wait, what are- _ oh my god Bobby-” _

Jinhwan’s back hit the tiled wall and he whined loudly as Bobby swallowed him down. The sensations were like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He gasped and moaned as he brought both his hands up to card through the younger’s locks. He’d known pleasure in Heaven for sure, but none so potent and perfect as that being bestowed to him by this gorgeous human.

Soon, with a surprised cry, he was cumming; Bobby graciously swallowed it all down, licking his cock clean and licking his lips after. Overcome with affection, Jinhwan helped Bobby to his feet and pulled him into a deep kiss, enjoying tasting himself on the other’s tongue.

“That was incredible.” He panted, catching his breath as he embraced the younger and nuzzled into his chest. “…thank you very much.”

“You’re very welcome.” Bobby chuckled, holding the older close and dropping a kiss on his forehead. He’d never been thanked after giving head and was thoroughly endeared. “Come on, I’m starting to prune.”

They rinsed off one more time before stepping out and toweling themselves. Bobby reached back for his clothes but Jinhwan shook his head, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bedroom.

“I love the feel of your skin on mine.” Jinhwan murmured in explanation. He crawled onto the bed and the younger followed suit. “Also, I would like to try... attending to you.” He placed a gentle hand on Bobby’s length and squeezed for emphasis.

Bobby’s cock twitched in interest, but his face still showed concern.

“You know you don’t have to... Honestly, no pressure on anything.”

“I want to.” Jinhwan insisted. “Just tell me if you don’t enjoy it.”

“Lay off on the teeth and we’ll be fine.” Bobby promised, stroking the older’s cheek.

Jinhwan nodded eagerly, scooting down to position himself. He started by licking all around the thick length of Bobby’s cock, making it slippery and wet as he got used to the size and feel. Then he started to suckle at the head. Judging from Bobby’s sharp intake of breath, he was doing okay so far, so he decided to go for it.

Slowly, he took Bobby into his mouth bit by bit, until the length hit the back of his throat. Choking a little, he pulled off for air, an embarrassed blush creeping on to his cheeks.

“Happens to most of us.” Bobby chuckled, caressing his cheeks. “You’re doing great, don’t worry.”

Jinhwan nodded, feeling too sheepish to speak as he dropped his head to take Bobby into his mouth once more. After a few seconds of moving up and down steadily, he got into a comfortable rhythm, but was still frustrated that he couldn’t get all of it in. With a few more bobs, Jinhwan decided to work a little of his heavenly magic.

Bobby was completely blissed out as it was, having this gorgeous boy in between his legs, but his eyes almost rolled back in pleasure and surprise when Jinhwan suddenly took his entire length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks for added suction. He had a sizeable dick and Jinhwan had been understandably struggling to fit it all in a few seconds ago, but now-

“_Fuck_,” Bobby swore aloud, thought process scrambled as Jinhwan picked up the pace, deep-throating him fully. “That’s so good baby boy, holy fuck how did- _ fuck _ \- so _ good_-”

“Do you like that?” Jinhwan asked sweetly, voice scratchy as he came up for air, only to get right back into it.

“I love it,” Bobby groaned, voice breaking off into a broken moan. Jinhwan hummed around his cock, hands coming up to cup his balls, and that did it for him. “Oh fuck fuck _ fuck, _Jinhwan I’m gonna-”

Bobby came harder (and faster) than he had in his entire life, the high just riding the line of perfect and overwhelming. Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes as he came; Jinhwan swallowed every last drop, licking him clean just as Bobby had done before.

He had never had such an intense orgasm in his life, not even from actual intercourse. As he came back down from his high, he took a couple of deep breaths before opening his eyes to see Jinhwan smiling at him, looking very pleased with himself.

“You’re right,” The older boy said, batting his lashes as he affectionately pressed kisses to Bobby’s softening cock. “I think I’m a natural.”

Bobby could only stare at how beautifully wrecked Jinhwan looked before him; bruised lips, watery eyes and just the slightest bit of his cum dribbling down the side of his plush mouth.

“Come here.” Bobby made grabby hands and Jinhwan happily plonked himself next to him on the bed, going straight for a sloppy, tender kiss. “You’re an angel.” The younger boy breathed, wrapping his arms around the smaller.

“I am, actually.” Jinhwan winked. He had never told a lie.

Bobby laughed and the both of them lazily made out for a while more. Bobby pulled back with a fond gaze, hand coming up to stroke back the older’s messy hair. Jinhwan happily purred into the touch, the lull of sleep steadily pulling him in.

“...Go out with me. Like, on a date.”

Jinhwan’s eyes shot back open.

“I… don’t know for how long I’ll be here.” The older admitted, frowning. The thought of being with Bobby delighted him, but at the end of the day he still had to return to Heaven at some point. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the younger.

Bobby’s face fell for a second, but a hopeful expression replaced it.

“That’s cool. I’ll take my chances.”

“Will you?” Jinhwan raised a brow. Bobby nodded in response, stifling a yawn.

“Just think about it... take your time, I don’t need an answer right now.” Bobby smiled in his reassuring, optimistic way.

“Okay.” The older said, finally. He smiled back, for Bobby. “I will.”

Bobby grinned, pulling Jinhwan closer so that his head rested on his chest. The older happily allowed himself to be moved, letting out a hum of content. They spent the next few minutes enjoying the silence and the feeling of being close to each other. Jinhwan took it in as best as he could, trying to appreciate the moment for what it was. When Bobby’s breaths had slowly evened out and Jinhwan was sure he was no longer awake, the younger suddenly spoke.

“Who knows,” Bobby murmured quietly, likely having assumed the older was asleep. All he could see was the top of Jinhwan’s head, after all. “Maybe I can get you to stay...” he trailed off, seemingly drifting off to sleep himself.

Jinhwan’s chest filled with the sweetest emotion he’d ever felt in his existence.

_ You just might. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lmaooo so I literally got the idea for this fic whilst showering, reading the label of my own Lush shower gel. For those unaware, that's literally what the label says, word for word! Anyways, thank you for reading <3 let me know what you think!
> 
> follow me on twt if ur so inclined: @thotjinhwan


End file.
